teens next door
by numbuh13m
Summary: ok wally is saving some teens but cant tell how he knows the tomboy witch girl, oh know what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**in the teen titans main room**

"jessy have you seen my plan book" robin asked the tomboy witch girl of the team.

"last time i saw it, beastboy had it mate" jessy said while she listening's to what the hell on her android phone while she texts her other friends the ones that are not titans, and iz on Facebook using her android tablet.

"isn't that it on the floor by the kitchen table" raven said while she still reads one of her books.

then beastboy walks in with a big smile on his face.

"glories you have returned beastboy" starfire said with joy as always.

"ya glories is DA word we all want to use for beastboy's returned, ya ya ya i'm soooooo happy, oh i know lets trow a party just because beastboy returned" jessy said with sarcasm.

"yup, jessy hit that right on the spot" raven said in an agreeing voice with jessy.

"ware have you been and why are you smiling, its freaking me out" cyborg said in a confused and scared voice of what beastboy had in mind.

"oh my gosh we have to run, that is his idea face, oh my gosh that is some scary shiz" jessy said, and every one laughed but beast boy.

"ok, you know I am a genus" beast boy said with a big grin.

"so when did you move to earth alien boy" jessy said.

"what starfire is the alien" beastboy said thinking he won.

"but I want, no I got to know in what planet do they call you a genus, ware do hail from you great powerful alien" jessy said with a smirk and every one including starfire laughed.

"ok, I am super smart" beast boy said.

"and ware and when did you peace together that" jessy said and everyone cant stop laughing, at beastboys pathetic attempts to win.

"well now" beastboy said thinking he won finally, but everyone laughed even harder, that time.

"ok dude you should just give up the girl beat you" cyborg said, still cracked up.

"fine, now, lets go to clevland" beatsboy said, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"um boy have you lost your mind"raven asked.

"ya I think he did, didn't you guys hear about that peanut running across town, screaming, ya Im free, I can now grow, over and over again" jessy said and every one started laughing again.

"girl you got to stop that" cyborg said, trying to calm down.

"no guys, there is a fair there, I thought we could go and do something fun" beastboy said.

"ok I say that sounds pretty fun, what you team" robin said, they all shrugged as saying "what could go wrong"

"ya well lets get to the ship team" robin the leader of the titans said.

"oh no need" jessy said as she snapped her fingers and everyone fell in a hole and they ended up at a tree house and then they saw 4 kids sitting there pointing weapons at them.

"um hey sup" jessy said.

"what are you teenagers doing here" nigel said as he pushed the tomboy witch chick down, thats when numbuh 4 walks in and said stop dont hurt her.

"numbuh 4 are you out of your mind she and her friends are teenagers" Nigel said very angry like at his teammate numbuh 4.

"how do you know her boy" numbuh 5 asked in a suspicious tone.

wally knew he couldn't tell them hes her brother "you guys are gonna have to trust me there safe"

"wally I am sorry but I dont believe it, you are not becoming a traitor are you.

that hurt wally"no guys please your my friends, trust me, let them stay here"

"ok, but if anything funny goes down there out of here and so are you" nigel said very stern.

"there wont be" wally said thankful.

as jessys friends and wallys friends left, jessy pulled wally back and asked "he doesnt hurt you to bad right"

"no, I am fine, I am glad you found a place to call home,, I missed you sis" wally said as he hugged her

"thx, and I missed you to bro" jessy said as she hugged back, but little did they know, someone was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

"so numbuh 4, care to explain how you know that one" numbuh 1 said then jess looked at robin an then numbuh 1.

"hey robin, why didn't you tell us you had a brother" jess started laughing, as well as starfire, raven an cyborg an beast boy.

"what, I dont get, forget it, kid why dont you tell us why you find us to be a threat, maybe your the threat" robin stated, him an numbuh 1 had a stare down.

"wait one sec" jess got in between them.

"hey um, red hat girl, sorry dont know your name" jess said an the girl smiled.

"call me numbuh 5"

"ok, numbuh 5, did you understand what I was saying" jess asked an she laughed as she nodded.

"numbuh 5 does see it"

"great, now, lets say I take my paranoid bud here, you take yours an we keep separated, got us a deal" jess asked.

"numbuh 5 see's that as good deal, come boss man" numbuh 5 said taking numbuh 1 over behind numbuh 3 an 2, jess took robin behind cyborg an starfire.

"now, we'll need to crash here" jess said.

"well do you guys have a guest room" cyborg asked.

"it wont fit 6 people" numbuh 2 said.

"yeah but, theres 5 of you, an 6 of us, one can get the guest room, we all share" cyborg explained further.

"ok, how about we put robin with the dude with a 2 on his hat thing" jes ssaid.

"call me numbuh 2"

"ok, robin your with numbuh 2" jess said.

"an cyborg can go with the little robin" abby laughed.

"he's numbuh 1" numbuh 5 told.

"ok, cy, your with numbuh 1" jess said.

"ok, um star can go with um...whats her name" cy asked.

"that's numbuh 3" numbuh 5 said.

"um ok, star your with numbuh 3"

"raven can go with you" cyborg said to numbu h5.

"ok, numbuh 5 cool wit hthat.

"an BB you can go with the blond one" cy said.

"that's numbuh 4" numbu h5 expalined.

"ok, an then jess I guess you get the room to your self" cy said.

"um actually, im gonna bunk with numbuh 4" jess told.

"um jess, it's all ready bad enough were staying with kids, I dont think we should mix genders"cy said, but jess giggled.

"mate, were old 'friend's', we need to catch up, see ya later" she said as she flashed the mto numbuh 4's room.

* * *

><p>"so, wally how's DAD" she said with a major distaste.<p>

"it's not that bad, but the green one, does he know who who are" wally asked.

"no, I thought he would but he dont recognize me, an they only know my name first name, I said my last name is beatles, I had to lie" she said.

"yeah, I told my friend's that was my last name too" wally said.

"yeah, it was no accident I landed us here" jess said.

"I figured that" wally said.

"well, this is it, Nicolas galtry is going down, he fucked beast boy up, I really just want to give him a hug, so bad"jess said.

"yeah, well, you got to keep him away from galtry, or he can get his hands on him, an I dont think he deserves to be treated like a animal again" wally said.

"yeah, dont worry, were gonna save him an you" jess assured.

"dont really do anything special for me" wally said.

"wally, I should be the one still stuck with him, he wanted the one with powers, you have no fucking powers, it should of been me" jess said.

"well, I couldn't protect beast boy, you have the powers, Beast boy needs you, not me" wally said.

"ok, your right, but your still not staying with that man any longer" she hoped on his bed an patted next to her.

"come on, were practically brother an sister" she smiled.

"ok" he climbed to his bed an fell asleep in jess's arms.


End file.
